ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Marissa Cooper/Quotes
Memorable quotes from Marissa Cooper from the first three seasons of The O.C.. Season 1 The Proposal : Caleb: Marissa, your mother is a wonderful woman. : Marissa: She is? : Marissa: Standing my ground is not really my strong suit. : Marissa: Wow. You guys really need to work on your improv. The Ties That Bind : Marissa: I think we should spend the entire summer just being normal. : Ryan: We're not gonna hold Seth to that, are we? : Marissa: No. No, that'd be impossible. Season 2 The Way We Were : Marissa: Come on, I can't wait to show you the house. And my mom's face when she sees you in it. The New Era : DJ: So, what, are we friends now? : Marissa: Judging by this conversation, probably not. The Family Ties : Julie: Do you see what your leaving me with? Do you see how screwed up she is? : Marissa: Of course I'm screwed up. I'm the daughter of a thief and a slut. The Accomplice : Marissa: What are you doing here? : Caleb: You're not at school. : Marissa: Yeah, well you're not at work. : Marissa: You're not my father, Cal. You know what, if you want to be a parent why don't you go over to Lyndsay's house and ruin her life. oh wait, you already have. *turns around to leave* don't wait up. The Second Chance : Alex: Who knew you Harbor girls could throw down. : Marissa: Yeah, well, I'm not like the other girls. : Alex: Well, then I guess it's about time I show you the meth lab in the basement. : Marissa: I thought you'd never ask. The Blaze of Glory : Marissa: You guys stop it, okay? Cut it out! pep squad turns to look at her Oh, no, not you guys! You guys are great. Go Harbor. The Rager : Ryan: You've been amazing. : Marissa: I know what it's like to have someone who believes in you when no one else does. : Marissa: Afraid someone's gonna steal your beanbag? The O.C. Confidential : Julie: All I'm asking is that we not mention any lesbian dalliances or bodies in the pool. : Marissa: Maybe I should stay with Summer tonight. That way you don't have to worry about me slipping up with Caleb and you can make all the "personal sacrifices" you want. The Return of the Nana : Trey: I was All-Chino in drinking. : Marissa: Yeah, well, I thought I was All-Newport, but clearly you're in a league of your own. The Dearly Beloved : Julie: All my black dresses look like they should be accessorized with a broomstick. Do you have anything I could borrow? : Marissa: It's a funeral mom, not a fashion show. Sorry. Look, let me see what I've got. : Julie: Wait. I can do it. : Marissa: No. You've been through more than enough. I didn't mean to be a bitch. : Julie: Apples and trees. You are my daughter. : Marissa: Which means I must have something that will look great on you. Season 3 The Shape of Things to Come : Dean Hess: You almost killed another kid. I don't even hear a hint of remorse in your voice. : Marissa: Because I don't have any. I'm proud of what I did and I'd do it again. The End of Innocence : Marissa: Dad, I don't know what kind of trouble you're in, but if you have to go, go. But if you do, don't come back. The Last Waltz : Marissa: Mom, Caleb was broke. It makes sense that we'd have to sell everything. You know, you don't have to protect me. : Julie: Well then do you think it would be alright with Summer if you stayed until we got back on our feet? And we will get back on our feet and we'll be wearing very expensive shoes when we do. : Marissa: I trust you. : Julie: You do? The Chrismukkah Bar Mitz-vahkkah : Summer: I don't know, Cooper Scooper. : Marissa: That's a really bad nickname. : Marissa: What's your problem, Johnny? You don't want help from anyone or you don't want help from me? The Safe Harbor : Marissa: Hey. What are you doing here? : Ryan: I dropped by to give you an update. And some campaign swag. What do you think? : Marissa: I love it. What's next? Coffee mugs? Baseball caps? : Ryan: Whatever it takes. The Secrets and Lies : Marissa: Wow. Well, aren't you a regular Veronica Mars. Way to solve this week's mystery. The Party Favor : Summer: Taylor this is amazing. : Taylor: I know. : Marissa: This is way better than any dance I ever designed. : Taylor: Marissa, that means so much to me. I've been saying that but no one listens. : Marissa: Clearly I was wrong about you. : Volchok: Finally. You're learning. The Graduates : Ryan: You know, this is gonna sound weird, but can I drive you to the airport? You were the first person I met here, I'd kinda like to be the last person to say goodbye. : Marissa: You know, it's funny. I was gonna ask you the same thing. : Ryan: Sure your mom won't be offended? : Marissa: Well I feel bad. But she did say I could use it to barter with pirates. This seems to fit the bill. : Julie: I just want you to know, everything I ever did—good, bad or otherwise—I did it for you. So that you could have a better life than I had. And I know I wasn't perfect. I mean, the thing with Luke, and, trying to frame Ryan for attempted homicide, I— : Marissa: Mom, I love you. Just know that. : Julie: Oh, sweetheart. That's all I wanted. I love you too. : Ryan: Okay, uh, this looks familiar. : Marissa: Yeah? Well it shouldn't. They rebuilt it completely after you burned it down. : Marissa: I'm sorry for all the craziness. : Ryan: I wouldn't have done it any differently. Except maybe Oliver. Marissa